Adopted By France
by waterrain
Summary: England goes to France to ask him to adopt Harry and the only reason why was because the boy always wanted to live in France for some reason.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Adopted By France**

**By Waterrain**

England gritted his teeth in annoyance, he glared at France, and felt irritated by that grin.

"Oh, What do you need? You look oh so tense, England." France commented causally and he walked up to him. "You want to ask me something?"

"Bloody hell I can't believe I'm actually going to do this frog." England said bitterly, his arms were crossed, and France smirked as he sneakily groped him. "Damnit! Don't touch me!"

"It is just so easy to get you all worked up." France stated calmly, a smug smirk was on his lips, and England's cheeks were flushed.

"To think I was going to let you raise a child. I'm such a bloody fool." England commented to himself and he thought for a moment. "The world does not need another you and there is a point of what if you decide to teach the poor boy your perverse nature."

France blinked his eyes, he pushed the green eyed onto the sofa, and straddled his hips.

"Get the hell off of me, Frog." England said firmly and he glared at France who looked curious.

"What is this about a child? Is it yours?" France asked curiously, he noticed the heated glare, and simply smiled brightly. "Did you knock someone up? Or was it you who had gotten knocked up?"

"Fuck off." England snapped angrily and he tried to push the other Nation off of him, but failed.

"You would not like me fucking off on you, England. You have such a naughty mouth and I could have it put to better use." France purred into his ear, he could practically feel the heat of England's cheeks, and then looked at him while grinning.

"I hate you." England snapped angrily and he received a grin.

"If you do not tell me about the child you were referring to a few minutes earlier…I will kiss you passionately, I would make lov-" France was cut off by England shout.

"His name is Harry James Potter and don't you dare kiss me!" He shouted loudly, France grinned, and the other Nation should have known it was not wise to say 'Don't you dare kiss me' when speaking to France.

"Ah, You should have known better." The other Nation commented simply before pressing his lips down on England those green eyes went wide and France after a minute pulled away.

"So what did you want to ask me?" France asked calmly, he got off of England, and noticed his cheeks were flushed.

"I wanted to ask if you could take care and adopt Harry Potter. He is six years old, his family neglected him, and I rescued him today. I'll tell you the details later if you agree, France." England replied calmly and he looked at France firmly. "If you do agree. Do not take advantage of him or you will dearly regret it, Frog."

"Why do you ask me?" France asked him and he briefly thought for a moment before coming to the answer that the other Nation had been turned down by everyone else or too lazy to go farther away to ask.

"I want him to be kept safe and out of the country, but I do not want him to be too far away. So I can check up on him and so on for he is one of my citizen's." England said quietly his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment for asking France, but he was doing this for that poor little boy. When he had asked Harry 'If you could live anywhere on the world where would you live', the boy had answered 'France; and here he was asking that frog.

"Oh, I have a feeling there is more that you wish to say to me. It is useless to hide." France commented causally and he could tell by looking at England's eyes.

"Fine. Harry had told he wanted to live in France and I said I would see about it, but I made no promises on that matter." England snapped angrily, he hated how the other Nation knew him so bloody well, and it was annoying.

"I will adopt the boy. Oh to think one of your own citizens wish to live in my land and you would come to me nearly on your knees to beg me." France said smoothly and he figured it has taken the other Nation quite some time to actually come here.

'I will never hear the end of it and I was not ever on my knees.' England briefly thought and it would be worth all the trouble if the little one is happy plus hopefully keep him from the threat of possible Death Eaters. 'Harry Potter is The Boy Who Lived and he is important to the magical world.'

"However at least once a week come and help me with little Harry." France commented calmly and he heard the other Nation sigh.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy being around you." England stated firmly, his arms were crossed, and France smirked at him before frowning to himself.

"Now where is the child?" France asked curiously and he noticed that the other Nation was sighing.

"He is playing with Sealand at the moment until I return with the answer." England muttered under his breath, he rolled his eyes, and wondered why Sealand was always so loud. Maybe it was not such a good idea to have Harry that is a quiet child to be with that brat.

'I'm not good with kids…I either spoil them rotten like America or get annoyed with them easily like with Sealand.' England mentally thought and he sighed deeply. 'I'm not good with raising children. I like them sure, but not really good with raising them.'

"I will come with you, England. To see Harry and we can get the paperwork done right away." France told him calmly and it made more sense.

"Remember use human names, Francis." England said firmly and France smirked at him smugly.

"Oh, but of course Arthur." France commented cheerfully, he decided to grope England again, and France enjoyed the loud cussing from the shorter Nation that would put a pirate to shame along with making them blush fiercely. It was very amusing and he could tease England even more for using such foul words.

"At least Harry won't end up with a foul mouth." France told him causally and England flipped him off while scowling. "You should have your mouth washed out with soap, England. At least Harry will have taste in fashion, food, and so on. I mean good taste not your kind of taste in such things which is very bad not in the good way."

"Shut up, Frog. Just follow me and no backing out of adopting, Harry." England stated firmly and he tried to calm down, but France just makes his blood boil at times.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
